


Departure

by kikumarubeam



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29283390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikumarubeam/pseuds/kikumarubeam
Summary: 自我放弃中的谦也在love hotel假扮社会人被财前戳穿…藏谦+光谦错别字、情节节奏不太对的地方会等完结后统一修改————————这几天在打rb，日服小光的下半场打完我必日更(･｀ｪ´･)つ
Relationships: Shiraishi Kuranosuke/Oshitari Kenya, Zaizen Hikaru/Oshitari kenya
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

白石藏之介、校园各大社团公告栏海报板的常客，学生活动的明星嘉宾，教授眼中的科研良材。“白石”这个姓氏，在A大代表了俊朗、智慧、能力、努力等一切优质青年才能享有正面的形容词。“又是那个白石啊”“不用想肯定是白石吧”“要是能像白石君一样就好了”这样的怨羡之词在A大俯拾即是。白石藏之介是完美的，这一结论纵使有人质疑过，也在见到白石本人的那一刻为其谦逊有礼、虑事周全的行事风格所诚服，甚至转为信徒。  
今天“白石”则是出现在政教大楼门口的电子公告板上——公告板一般放送一些校级以上的公告，每次同时滚动的公告有好几条，谦也一眼就能捕捉到“白石藏之介”这个名字。  
白石作为一作在药学核心期刊的子刊上发表了名为β-35...不行，完全理解不了啊，是大脑还没睡醒吧？谦也盯着公告板上缓慢蹦出的复杂论文名又一次放弃了阅读。毕竟现在站在自己身边的白石可是在本科第三年就以二作在核心期刊上发了文章的人人羡慕的天才研究员，这次不用多想，肯定又是什么一般本科生做不到的重大发现吧。  
“白石你啊，真是太可怕了。”越过电子公告板，和白石并肩走向药剂专业主教学楼的谦也忽然装作努嘴呛到，“明明努力学的人有那么多，我也算一个呢！”  
从某种程度上，电子公告板上的内容开启了两人今天的第一个话题。谦也把日渐沉默又范式的并行强行归咎于学业压力——同属医学专业，相较普通本科生不仅背负着高额学费的压力，长达6年的学制更摧得专业下的人的大脑时刻紧绷。  
白石一定也很忙呢——  
谦也总是这样安慰自己，即使身为白石同居人的他最清楚白石的游刃有余。  
“这几年药学方面大大小小的新突破不断，赶上行业内厚积薄发的好时候了。”白石转过头来对上谦也假装的不忿，倒也不否认地微笑道。  
不对，你在自谦什么啊白石——这时候当然应该吐槽自己才对吧？明明自己很好地捧了哏，每当这时候谦也脑中总是会浮现中学时期网球队的队友裕次对白石搞笑sense毫不留情的吐槽，他决绝果断地宣布这算是圣书唯一的缺点了。  
白石才不是完美的，能追得上的。谦也再一次认定，白石不也和自己说过吗？不是快能解决的事情，只要自己变得更快就好了吗？  
“你在说什么呀，否定自己的努力可是会被我超过的喔！”  
“我等着那一天哦，”白石真诚地、鼓励式地拍拍谦也的肩膀，“我可是很期待谦也你...”  
谦也知道白石接下来要说什么，无非是“谦也你也可以”“我相信谦也”“到时候谦也可要让我大吃一惊啊”之类的说辞。谦也并非怀疑白石不遗余力的激励的真心，恰恰相反，正是由于白石无比的真诚才让一直追随着白石的谦也倍感莫名的浮躁。当然谦也从不会让白石察觉到这点，这么说虽然有点自负，看起来有点神经大条的谦也在这件事上绝不会放弃伪装。  
“我已经在考虑谦也忍足手术法的推广问题了。啊啊，到时候出名了要在各大医院示范教学会很累吧？”谦也抢过了话语权，扬起了灿烂的笑容转向白石，“不过——忍足医生是绝对会认真教学的哟！”  
“哎？——不然还是用全名好了，侑士那家伙也在东京学医，据他说他自己很厉害，不过我才不信呢，不过万一到时候后辈们弄混了怎么办？医学史和世界史一样难背啊！”完美继承了四天宝寺吐槽魂的谦也不免眉头略微愁思。  
“那就叫谦也手术法好了，”白石嘴角自然地露出了那个女性无法抵挡的拥有完美魅力笑容，“谦也这个名字一听就让人感觉很认真呢。”  
“已经成为形容词的‘白石’不要说这种话啊！”  
从住所到教学楼步行只需要20分钟，能在大学附近租到这样的公寓也多亏了白石那样可怕的人气，据说白石找到这里的时候房东大叔的立志成为的不良女儿铃美只是和白石交谈了几句就决定洗心革面朝白石，房东大叔自然喜笑颜开。白石本人从来没过这个传闻，只是承认自己答应有空就会辅导铃美课业。  
两人都有早课，穿过药剂专业主教学楼才才能抵达临床医学专业的教学楼，谦也作好了和白石告别就快速奔向教室的打算，完全不是来不及或者忘吃早饭之类的原因，单纯是做什么都很快的谦也的习惯，非得解释的话，谦也认为自在的快速行动能让人忘却一些东西，什么东西呢？谦也也道不明，还是统称为习惯吧。习惯，和人在一起是会变的。谦也或许自己也没意识到和白石在一起的时候，总是会遵从白石的意愿放慢速度，但只要是一个人行动还是会不自觉地快起来。  
“谦也，”白石突然叫住了准备离去的谦也，“你注意到公告板上赴美交换生招聘公告了吗？”  
白石在询问谦也的意见，这很少见，“果断”通常是完美圣书特质之一。  
“啊...是啊，怎么了？”  
“我想和谦也一起申请。”白石好看的笑着说，仿佛在讨论项目告一段落晚上要不要去居酒屋放纵一次。  
不是疑问句，只是普通的陈述句，谦也却忽然感到一种电流击穿般的从后脑蔓延到心肺的麻木感，一瞬间思绪抽离了大脑，好像白石提到的“谦也”并不是自己。只要那个“谦也”做到了就可以...  
能把这么重要的事说得云淡风轻也只有白石了吧？更何况这种事情不是想就可以的吧？谦也在脑内叫嚣着，脱口而出的却是“我也想和白石一起申请啊，可是，这个...你看肯定很多人想要这个名额的吧？我们专业的家伙个个都很用功呢！”  
“我们专业也是呢，先申请看看吧，谦也的话...”  
“啊我知道了，再说下去要迟到了，先走啦！”谦也干瘪地笑笑一溜烟消失在涌入隔壁楼的人群里。  
只要谦也努力就可以办到，只要谦也努力两个人一起申请的可能性就能达成——这句话的另一层意思是白石的成功率是100%，谦也早就默认了这一点。  
这是当然的，没有人会觉得奇怪。  
忍足谦也，你要去办到啊。

* * *

一般而言早课的气氛难免昏沉沉，今日后排的几个女生不知为何今天莫名的兴奋，叽叽喳喳的讨论声夹杂着低笑声甚至惊动了平日任学生怎么闹腾都镇定自若的渡边副教授。  
临下课前他咳嗽了两声，这是有大事要宣布的信号，教室里逐渐安静下来。  
“下学期你们就是大五生了，如各位所知，会有一些医院实习课程。实习医院是大阪府周边的医院，当然也可以申请家乡足够资质的医院。不过今年有个好机会，我们专业有个为期两年的公派美国藤校医学院交换的名额，申请考察会综合前几年的学习情况——”  
“啊——”没等教授说完，教室中就爆发出一阵悔不当初的哀嚎。  
果然是这件事，谦也刚刚才在沉浸学习中短暂地忘记掉这件事。  
“但更重要的是本学期的综合考核，”渡边不紧不慢地补充道，“所以你们都还有机会嘛。具体要求学院官网上都有资料，我就不赘述了，申请时间截止本月底。总之，很期待诸位的表现啊。”渡边讲义一合，愉快地走出了教室。

“小修说得好轻松，不过谦也你会申请的吧？”渡边教授当上副教授的年龄比同龄人来说年轻得多，所以大家总是这么称呼他。身旁的三岛用手肘顶了顶谦也问道，“连续4年成绩排在前5%的谦也申请的话，应该很有希望吧？”  
“说什么啊，想都知道想报名的人数很多吧。”谦也飞快地把笔记一一整理好。  
“我刚上官网查了，每个专业都有一到两个名额。药剂学的话，一定是白石吧。”  
谦也一时将不知道是该先吐槽为什么三岛会知道白石会报名还是白石报名和自己报名之间的必然联系。  
“申请者名单需要在官网上公示嘛。”三岛没注意到谦也略微浮动情绪，把显示着申请者的网页的手机递给了谦也。  
谦也没有接过手机，只是头探了下扫过一眼屏幕，白石藏之介的名字在报名者中赫然在列。“所以和我有什么关系嘛，我又不是白石。”  
“你们从中学就一直读同一所学校，在大家看来已经是绑定的关系啦。”三岛哧溜一下收起手机调侃道。  
谦也想起了中学网球队另一名智商200的队友小春的LOCK-ON的口头禅。  
三岛又继续说道：“不过有机会的话真想出国看看呢。”  
“出国啊...”谦也望了眼窗外的流云没有再接话。

果然白石是已经做好了决定才告知自己的啊。

* * *

系里的大小事从三岛嘴里说出来都会夸张化。比如这次，谦也无意从其他同学那里得知的课上女生讨论的事是某位女生在最近热门的付费匿名交友软件上约到了货真价实的大帅哥，虽然只被允许拍了帅哥的侧面轮廓，但丝毫不影响女生们认定这件事情的真实性。仿佛一致认定自己中奖的几率是百分之百一般的，女生们在这款软件上搜寻帅哥的情绪一时高涨。  
“所以事情不就是这样吗？等试几次他们就会放弃啦。”谦也对这个话题毫无兴趣。  
“听说是因为MiC这个软件的佣金很高所以交友质量很高呢，”三岛仍然自说自话，说到“交友”一词的时候刻意压低了语气环顾四周又把屏幕凑到谦也眼前，“据说也有可爱的女孩子呢。”  
就读医学院本就是耗尽家财的事情，虽然周围的同学大多非富即贵，谦也还是不耻这种显而易见的浪费行为。“哪有时间，晚上有你的班吧？”谦也提醒道，两人关系相对熟悉的原因正是因为目前同在一家餐厅当服务生。  
“都是成年人了。偶尔放纵一次，享受刺激才是正常的年轻人嘛。”三岛换了副义正辞严的表情，说服自己样的抱胸点头道。  
“要调班的话我可不和你换。”谦也刷得一下把味增汤一饮而尽。

* * *

“学校方面会承担全部学费，其他费用自己需要承担大部分，交流校方面会有小部分的补贴。可能性的话，你问我这个的话谦也，有点不像你啊。”渡边把烟头在草木色烟灰缸的灰烬反复碾了几次。  
“偶尔也会有不确定的未来想要询问小修嘛。”路边出租车呼啸而过的声音，谦也不确定电话那头的小修是否听完全了这句话。  
“目前报名的人数你也看到了，竞争会预计的激烈。如果觉得太勉强又感觉浪费了个好机会的话，会很累的喔。”  
“我只是刺探敌情啦刺探敌情，这可是人生中很重要的大事呢。”谦也略微拔高了一点声调掩饰。  
“依照谦也的成绩，即使在国内，明年去实习也有很多老师抢着要呢。”渡边站在窗边又重新点起一根烟，烟味迅速弥漫了整个办公室。  
谦也明白这一点，沉默了一会，渡边又开口道：“不过餐厅的兼职得放一放，如果决定要去的话。”这位建校以来最年轻的副教授所擅长的就是指出所谓正确的道路，而又时常因为太过正确以至于一时半会让人难以接受。  
谦也知道自己一步步追着圣书般的白石前进有了很多选择，因为白石有了这么多选择，而有时候他又确切的感受到也因为白石，所以选择只有一个。  
离公寓明明不远，一向以速度为信条的谦也绕路着走了很久。  
忍足谦也，你果然是有点累了。

“欢迎回来，谦也，今天有什么事吗？”谦也刚回到公寓就听到白石从厨房发出的问好。  
谦也知道白石指的是比平时晚到25分钟这件事，但并不打算接过话，反岔开话题问道：“是做了关东煮吗？好香！”  
“谦也喜欢的蔬菜汁也打好了喔，健康搭配。”白石得意又小心地给两人的玻璃杯满上蔬菜汁。  
谦也的确是喜欢蔬菜汁，却也觉得晚餐喝蔬菜汁有点怪异。谦没说什么，直径走向桌边拿起自己那杯先饮了半口称赞道，“不愧是白石。”  
“健康协会邀请我参加他们举办的一个关于饮食健康的试吃会，我就想到了。”白石看出了谦也所想解释道。  
“每个社团都举办以健康为主题的活动的话，那你可就忙不过来了。”  
“今天不耽误和谦也的晚饭时间嘛。”  
“不要把责任推给我啊！”  
谦也的吐槽让白石稍微放心了些。  
“话说，你上次说希望拒绝的那个心理咨询教室的事怎么样了？没听你提起过了？”  
谦也帮忙把热腾腾的关东煮汤料端上桌，夸张地嗅了嗅，“好香！”  
“他们很坚持，说即使每周抽出1小时也好。”白石答道，他盯着谦也的表情忍俊不禁，但接下来一句话就让谦也的表演陷入停滞，“要是谦也早一步回来就能做得更好了，还是谦也做的好吃啊。”  
白石就连追根究底的时都很温柔呢。  
谦也收回了造作的表演，叹了口气，“回来的时候…问了下小修关于交换生的事情，竞争很激烈呢。”  
“很棒的机会，所以大家都想争取也是很正常的吧。”白石单手托腮看着谦也，“那小修的建议是？”  
“他…建议辞掉餐厅的兼职，竞争很激烈，会比较忙。”谦也夹起一个丸子放入口中，视线失焦地对着冒着热气的碗，没有看白石。  
“谦也觉得呢？可以兼顾吗？”  
“……还是想给家里减轻一些负担吧，打工还是会继续。”谦也还是低头咀嚼着。  
“房租的话，”白石顿了顿，谦也的部分我可以帮…”  
“白石，”谦也抬起头投迎上白石关切的目光，犹豫了一会，“我…想搬出去住。”


	2. Chapter 2

与大多数人相同，三岛对白石和谦也关系的认知也基于草率的自我臆断。深究起来，同一所中学出身——甚至是同一个班级的前后桌，同一所大学的临近专业，加上一入学就合租的关系并不能直接代表两人拥有到目前为止10年左右的最熟悉的亲友时光。  
从提出中止合租的晚餐开始已经过去了3天，忙于课业、打工以及求租中的谦也此时不得不独自倚在10楼高的窗边饮着清酒等待着“那个人”。  
往下望去，车道上晃动的匆忙的车流将大阪的夜景奇形怪状的分割开来，或近或远的记忆追随者流光溢彩不由自主地浮现在眼前。

“那谦也找到接下来要租住的地方了吗？”白石只愣了一会便快速恢复了日常的表情。  
没有追问缘由，明明是追根探底的性格却在需要搞清因果的时候刻意忽略了原因。  
“还没有，大概...一周内？”谦也稍微歪了点头，试探着瞟了眼白石，白石的情绪看不出没有很大的变化。  
不好，公寓的合同是以年为期签订的，谦也才记起这样的关键信息慌忙解释道，“这边的房间我会找个靠谱的人转租的…”  
“如果…如果白石同意的话，想要和你合租的人有很多…”见白石没有任何表情的嚼着丸子再咽下，谦也又补充道，“我的意思是房子应该很快能转租出去。”  
“好。”  
谦也一直都从白石温柔的招牌性的笑容中读不出任何含义。

7点25分，谦也盯着腕上分秒不停的指针又不安地啜了一口。他的视线又从窗外收回到房间内——这家Love Hotel的房间似乎都以特定主题布局，显而易见，这间重金属风格的房间和西装革履的谦也非常不匹配。  
要怎么向对方说明呢？这也太蠢了吧？但是佣金真的很高啊！继续想下去的话，谦也脑子里的各种问题会结成乱缠着的耳机线的。  
都怪三岛这几天一直喋喋不休在身边大谈什么交友软件优劣自己才会鬼使神差下载MiC软件吧？本来只是出于烦闷和好奇，结果一发现软件还需强制绑定信用卡、预支付佣金才支持使用，谦也便立刻被激起了挑战欲。而在跟随初次使用引导、选择了地点联系方式之后，页面居然直接跳转到“交友阶段连接中”，谦也又飞速地按下了顺势弹出弹出的、具有莫名诱惑力的“确认申请成功”按钮。  
对方的介绍资料只有寥寥数语，甚至连一张对方的照片也没有，居然不是bot而是真人吗？谦也这样愤恨地咒骂着，而且为什么对方选定的地点是Love Hotel不是什么餐厅、咖啡厅之类的地方？  
不过那样应该更贵吧…这样想谦也不由得生出一丝庆幸。  
嘀——  
是软件专有的消息提示音  
[KaruZ发送了一张房间门的图片]  
他到了。  
还在踌躇着的谦也忙把盏中的酒饮尽，松了松领带强装镇定地拉开了门。  
与其说谦也思忖良久的社交辞令没有很好的发挥，不如说对方完全没有对上视线或者走个陌生人约见的常规过场的意愿。虽然是不沾染任何杂色的黑发系却绝非乖巧类型，双耳挂着的金属耳环倒很符合房间的主题，对方一边低头回着Line的消息一边旁若无人地走进房间，熟稔得让谦也有些不知所措。  
直到他整个人舒服的陷在沙发椅中，这才抬起头左手抵在下颚第一次正式打量谦也。  
“是忍足先生吧？”  
“事情是这样的——”  
黑发男低沉的嗓音与谦也带有阳光味道又有点窘迫的声音冲撞在一起在这个房间的氛围下有种巧妙的和声。  
“要做的话，我是在上面的那一个哦。”  
黑发男率先打破的了沉默。

* * *

没和谦也在一起时，身处无法离开的社交环境白石通常会选择独处一隅，并不是拒绝交流——相反闻名前来搭讪白石的人总络绎不绝，而是对答如流地拒绝不必要的社交。  
今晚，白石受邀参与心理协会筹办的咨询室项目的初次研讨，其实也就是和成员们一起到居酒屋认识交流一下。在这样热闹的场合，白石不由得回忆起7年前的谦也兴奋而坚定地告诉自己通过A大私立医高入学考试那个冬日。  
虽然本校的升学率也在地区上名列前茅，谦也没有选择和白石一样直升四天宝寺高中部，谁也没告诉的，实施了这个决定。  
“呐，白石，怎么样我很厉害吧！A大附属私立医高哦，直升A大的比例很大呢！”谦也转过头，一手飞快地转着笔一边得意地夸耀，“白石一直想去A大的药剂学吧？白石的话，即使选择本校也可以轻松应付吧？真好呢。”  
哈？……A大附属私立医高？谦也在说什么啊？  
“我的话，上了医高之后也一定可以的吧！”然后又自我认证样的，捏着下巴点了点头，“没错没错，就是这样。”  
不对，谦也在四天宝寺也一样可以的吧？  
“我想当外科医生呢，爸爸也是这样希望的，这样就可以继承他的事业了啊，毕竟翔太对医学完全不感兴趣呢。”  
我也想和谦也成为未来的同事，想和你一直在一起啊谦也。  
“大学的时候我们又可以是同学了！”谦也最后拍了拍白石左肩，灿烂的笑着。  
那，接下来的高中三年呢？  
好人缘的谦也在班上开心地宣布，于是周围的同学纷纷围过来道贺。羡慕的、遗憾的、相互打趣的，一时间班级里好不热闹。正因为是和任何人都毫无芥蒂的谦也率先提起了这个话题，大家才能在谈论升学、未来之类的话题逐渐坦诚。  
正因为是谦也。说起来谦也与生俱来的社交力和觉察力真的很奇特，不仅总比旁人先一步察觉到同伴的心情，更能依此快速做出反应。  
但是，谦也啊，这次是不是忽略了些什么？  
没有人察觉白石的心情。  
“呐，谦也，周末一起去游乐园吧。”  
“诶？”  
“谦也不是一早就想去坐云霄飞车了吗？为了庆祝。”  
“啊...也是啦。好啊。”  
白石的话语中蕴含了比平常多一倍的冷静，谦也一定也注意到了，大概因为是可以全心全意相信的亲友，所以才会压下一瞬间的疑问。

哗啦啦——  
白石的思绪被心理咨询室成立后初次研讨的热烈掌声拉回了现实，心理协会会长谷崎刚刚颇为隆重地在部室里宣读了咨询室成立后的各项计划，又自豪得夸耀了自己与白石的关系，声称依靠客座助理白石的校内人气宣传起来会更加容易。接着白石按流程做了简单的自我介绍，谦虚地表明会和大家一起努力，但由于准备交换生申请的原因只能每周一次的参与活动。  
“毕竟是那个白石啊”“没关系的白石君能来就已经很好了”这样的句子又在大家的交谈中自然而然的出现，而后大家又一致对表现出歉意的白石感恩地点点头。  
“那么就拜托你了，白石。”谷崎拍着白石的肩头说道。

* * *

“我拒绝。”  
黑发男懒洋洋地靠在沙发上、不留情面地回道，“对我不满意的话，我至少需要拿到预付佣金的60%。”  
“都说了不是不满意，我点错了嘛。”  
“所以你要和我说的是，不小心下载了一个需要绑定信用卡才能使用的成人交友软件——”  
“是这样的。”  
“不小心支付了需要两次确认才能发起的申请——”  
“没错。”  
“不小心约我到酒店、我什么也不需要做，并希望我同意退还佣金。”  
“你终于理解了！我会支付你打车的费用，所以请求你——，话说回来这软件为什么没有申请取消的地方啊？”  
“不，我完全理解不了——参考一个正常成年人的行为标准的话，”黑发男摇摇头，“顺带一提，因为你点击确认后，刚好就在在附近的我就步行过来了，所以没有产生打车的得用。”  
“正常成年人也会犯错的啊！”  
这样解释完全是徒劳。  
焦急于他人的理解能力等于默认自身选择权的转移，Plan A行不通还可以启动Plan B，解释不通只能展示社会人的威严了，谦也想到这里便立了立衣领，没等黑发男反应的、大步流星地走到黑发男面前——左手插兜装出社会人的威严，右臂重重地撑在沙发椅的木制扶手上，俯下上身、直视黑发男的同时换以一种居高临下的严厉语气徐徐威胁道，“小子，社会是不讲道理的，不需要理解的东西很多。”  
顿了一会，见黑发男没表示，又加了一句。  
“记住，当这些东西成为规则后，就必须遵守。”  
语毕谦也觉得自己表现得足够成熟，黑发男直面谦也的淡漠的脸上终于有了略微的变化。他忽然挑衅似的扬起眉毛，轻笑着主动贴近谦也的面颊，“忍足先生，我懂的哟。”  
好近……！话说，这是什么反应？  
这下还换作谦也不知所措了。  
黑发男仍然保持着他那玩味的笑容倏然从沙发上站起，逼得慌神谦也下意识退后了两步。  
“忍足先生是做什么工作的呢？”  
“嗯...医药……医药代表，”摸不着头脑的谦也的气势弱了下来。  
“在哪家公司高就呢？”  
“森…森永制药。”  
谦也已经退到了床边。  
“有名的大公司啊。可以和我说说医药代表业内，都有什么规则吗？”黑发男上半身微微前倾，视线直勾勾地对上谦也略微泛微的脸。  
黑发男冷静靠近，谦也慌乱地后仰，鼻尖快要靠近时，谦也后仰的角度超过了平衡点随即摔倒在床榻上。还没等谦也反应，黑发男已经用左膝分离了谦也的大腿，双臂支在谦也肩胛两侧，换上了鹰隼一般的神色。  
“我知道的哟，你们有些人其实喜欢强硬一点。”  
……哈？我们有些人？这展开不太对吧？  
“虽然一般都是和女孩子，对于男性，我也会负责的。”  
“不不，不用负责。”谦也好声地接过话。  
“我刚来的路上查过了的，那——忍足先生希望我用什么做润滑呢？”黑发男说着便越发靠近几乎要吻下去。  
谦也愣住了，毫无床上经验的他满脑子只想离开，比起让自己一时半会揭不开锅的佣金，当然是远离不好惹的家伙比较重要。可当谦也一扫四周，却发现在这个诡异的姿势下自己完全处于劣势。  
“等等，我……我没要求你费心做这种事情……”谦也毫不犹豫地撑起右手肘抵在黑发男胸前，却发现自己好像酒劲上来了，完全无法动弹，只能小心翼翼地提出建议，“不然，我们换一个方式解决……之类的？”  
“忍足先生想用什么方式？我都可以。”  
他居然同意了，好机会，谦也脑内飞快的运转答道，“网球，这附近应该有夜间球场。One-set match。”  
“……”  
对方没回答，谦也的目光不自觉地瞥向别处，“或者——”  
“好。”黑发男噗嗤地笑出了声。

佣金即使协商不成，自己也可以离开了，谦也心里盘算着，一局定胜负的比赛既不会对体力有很高的要求，也不会耽搁太久，而且球场旁也有租借球具的店铺。  
最重要的是，谦也对网球很有自信，中学时期还曾和超级默契的队友打进全国四强。  
那个队友，是白石。  
说起来自己真是一个很容易满足的人呢，谦也望向窗外在心里对自己说。

* * *

透过商业街影影绰绰的灯光可以看见街头球场上有两个人正打得热络。  
白石和谷崎同路，还有几名绕路也愿意陪同白石走一段路的大胆的女性成员，已经克服了中学时期不善应对主动搭讪的女生的弱点的白石正同心理协会的一行人有说有笑地往球场方向过。  
“听说白石君中学时期是网球社队长，网球一定打得很厉害吧？”  
“朋美从高中开始就加入网球社了。”听见这种一问一答式的初级别搭讪，活泼的川村马上为好友助攻道。  
谷崎一点没懂女生的心思，“说到网球，我高中时期也打进关西大赛的前八强呢。白石是主攻单打吗？”  
“高中时期开始都是以单打选手参与比赛了。”白石远远地望了眼球场答道。  
“那中学时期是双打咯？”川村反应很快，“朋美也是。”  
朋美涨红了脸逞强想辩解什么，谷崎又接过了话，“这样说来，是因为中学时期的搭档没升入同一所高中吗？”  
谷崎大概是觉得自己和白石比较熟悉，加上酒精的作用，没能意识到这个问题已经算是私人问题的范畴。正当白石礼貌性地微笑，准备随便找个大家都理解的理由掩饰时，同行的另一名女生示意其他人看向球场，“那个人速度好快哦，而且居然是穿衬衫西裤打球？”  
“我觉得另一个人更占优势诶。”  
“比分不是3-3嘛？”女生们七嘴八舌地谈起来。  
“我们近距离看一下怎么样？”谷崎提议道，“白石也给我们讲讲比赛呗。”  
白石这才认真看向球场，脱色过的蓬松的头发，发尾微微翘起，疾风般的跑动着的身影。  
太熟悉了。  
是谦也。  
谦也为什么在这里？  
甚至没来得及换下衬衫和西裤就上场，而且看上去很开心的样子？

“太慢了，你的球我都接的到。”谦也如风般跑过将球打向另一端。  
“那就试试即使跑得再快也接不到的球啊。”预料到谦也击球方向，黑发男用一记角度刁钻的压线球回了过去。

“街网上还有人能这样对打啊，西装男很有特点，黑发男的应对很冷静，”谷崎双手抓网仔细地看着焦灼的比赛，似乎已经从微醉的状态恢复正常，“白石，你觉得谁的胜算大？”  
白石没有回答，他突然觉得自己很久都没见过这样的谦也，热忱的、舞动着的，自信十足的谦也。  
女生中忽然有一人发现什么似的尖叫，兴奋又大声地向黑发男打招呼，“财前——”  
财前分了心，界外球，比分3-4，谦也领先，比赛中止了。  
几名女生叽叽喳喳地涌向黑发男，终于明白了女生心思的谷崎无奈地摇头，“什么嘛，要是说到帅哥，我们这不也有现成的嘛。”  
“白石君肯定比那小子打得好，对吧朋美？”川村附和道。  
见比赛一时半会没办法继续，谦也停了下来，这才注意到场外被三人簇拥着的白石。白石看向汗流浃背的谦也刚想喊出谦也的名字，川村笑嘻嘻地把害羞的朋美推道白石面前，谦也似乎也想说些什么，却最终抿紧了双唇、拾起长椅上的西装外套、推开球场的门，消失在夜色中。


	3. Chapter 3

谦也也曾思考过自己与白石之间的关系。  
对他人来说，白石是完美的、毫无破绽的代名词，温柔、可靠又值得信任，被这样的人吸引是很正常的吧？  
褪去这层炫目的特质后，白石对自己来说是什么？  
比一般朋友更亲近的，无话不谈、独一无二的朋友，谦也首先得出了这样的结论。  
这样说虽然有些自负，但也只有成为了这样亲密的朋友，自己才能知道被视为搞笑学园圣书的白石其实并不擅长搞笑甚至还产出了好几次冷场的名NETA，也做过为了让饲养的独角仙加百列过冬而将房间从秋天开始就设置为恒温的蠢事，还曾言之凿凿地用“绑绷带的左手具有毒力”欺骗了网球社天真的后辈很久。  
谦也认为这层关系到目前为止还是在平稳地维持着，尽管有一些“不协调”的发生——大多数是因为自己各种各样的不足，白石也从来没面露责备之词。  
但，如果是这样的关系——至少在刚才的偶遇上，谦也只需大方地走到白石面前，纵使白石总是被环绕在人群中不易接近，谦也也可以若无其事地开启一段正常的对话——自负地问白石自己刚才是不是打得不错，或者向以前一样夸耀几句大阪的浪速之星状态绝佳。  
然后白石会毫不留情地吐槽或是柔和地笑笑并介绍谦也，说这是他一直以来的大亲友兼同居人。  
接着白石会和他的朋友们告别，两人玩笑着大闹走了一段距离就会开始孩子般的较劲。谦也会主动要求比赛谁飞奔回家比较快，并声称比速度他是不会输的。白石则会提醒谦也，他今天穿的是租借的西装，不能弄坏，再在比赛开始前挑衅地说自己还是有很大的获胜的可能。  
只要这样做不就好了吗？为什么自己会感觉到这样那样的阻力，走向白石和转头离开之间仅仅一步的距离，为什么自己只一眼就果断选择了后者？  
谦也明白自己有所顾虑，但这顾虑又是什么呢？谦也说不清，将头埋进枕头里使劲想也不明白。  
是因为穿着西装打网球的滑稽的自己接近白石的话，一定会让自己连累白石被嘲笑的吧？  
啊，一定是这样的，得洗干净西装明天送回去，今天的事情就当作没发生过吧？白石他会问吗？  
谦也觉得自己越来越搞不懂白石，也越来越不懂自己了。

“什么啊，打球的话当然随时可以。有时间的话。今天好累啊，我睡啦。晚安。”  
所以当白石终于摆脱心理协会的众人奔回和同租的公寓、惊喜地发现谦也房间还亮着灯，轻敲房门发出邀请的时候，谦也并不知道该如何应对，只得这样用任谁都能看出的敷衍语句应付白石，还顺手熄灭了努力透出房间外的外地灯。

谦也，是从什么时候起，你也像其他人一样看待我了呢？  
白石这天晚上在谦也门外的黑暗中独自坐了很久。

* * *

“咦？小财前今天很有活力呢♡ 是因为刚运动了的关系吗？”一边总灵巧的双手揉搓着，一边低头努力吸允着财前分身前端的女子抬起头笑着说道，“难得见到运动系的财前，感觉这样也不错呢~”  
“可以了，麻吕小姐。”  
“啊啦，还是一样冷漠呢~”女子舔了舔嘴角，顺手褪去单薄的吊带裙将财前顺势按倒，扶住财前硕大的分身塞入自己下体，“可是，越是这样冷漠的你，女孩子们却越喜欢。”  
“我开始动了。”  
财前没有回应女子言语上的挑逗，只是完成任务般一口气刺入她的体内。  
“唔啊——”女子闷哼一声，财前便开始不发一言地有节奏地向上顶去。  
“啊、啊……”女子骑在财前身上，按着他的腹肌摇晃着，坐姿使得刺入女子的分身比其他姿势深入，她很快露出了性奋的红晕，从身体内部迸发出的快感快一波一波袭来。  
“财前君...！”女子无意识地叫唤着财前的名字，突然她记起财前不喜欢做爱时放肆的尖叫，又咬下唇尽量不让自己发出舒服的声音。  
知道女子的感受，财前便照着这个节奏扶住女子纤细的腰部加快了速度。  
“有时候我会想...”女子被顶撞着断断续续地说，“财前到底和多少人做过...才能拥有这么好的技术呢，一定，超过50人了吧？”这么自问自答着的女子逐渐软下腰，喘息着愉悦地趴在财前胸前。  
财前熟练地翻过身，双手撑在女子两侧将她包裹在身下，居高临下地望着双眼迷离的人。  
这是财前所熟悉的表情，将自己的一切交由欲望的表情。  
不知怎么的，财前眼前突然闪过今晚的“意外男子”，那种明明很慌乱却强装镇定、还提出了一个自以为是建议的表情，出乎意外地让财前产生逗一逗他的恶作剧想法。  
但他很快回过神来，纵然他不喜欢再性事中言语，他需要通过其他方式扮演好这个女子男友的角色。  
所以他俯下上身，揉捏着、舔弄着女子丰盈的胸部，又适时地钳住女子的胯部，有序地冲撞着耻骨。在女子终于忍不住示意财前要到了的时候，财前一个挺身将阴茎刺入再抽出，将精液灌入安全套内。

没有过多言语，对财前来说，目前的工作就是这样的事情，虽然也能获得生理快感，但更重要的是不参杂任何感情的钱货两讫。  
只要做得让对方满意就行。  
财前把脱力了的女子横抱入浴缸中悉心清洗身体。  
“财前君不解释一下今天迟到的了原因吗？”女子凑上前抚摸着财前湿漉漉的发尾问道。  
“路上碰到一些人耽搁了。抱歉。”  
“女孩子？”  
“是。”  
女子轻笑一声，“也对，财前这样的帅哥又有谁不喜欢呢。”  
“我去整理床榻。”财前没有接过话，转身站起。  
“你寄送的demo、艺人部那帮人很看好，不出意外的话，从之前通过的曲子里选一首做出道曲。当然，有什么更好的想法可以和我提。” 女子换了一种工作性的口吻叫住了财前，财前停下了脚步。“到出道前这期间不要惹出什么事。之前的关系，也要了结清楚。”  
财前头也不回地走出了水雾迷蒙的浴室。

离开麻吕小姐家的时候十一点刚过，MiC的服务机器人发来了[请对邀请对象评价]的自动消息，财前选择了[会见临时终止]。这样那家伙就能收到退款了吧，财前心想，还真有这种明明没什么钱、也搞不清楚状况却突然出手大方的家伙呢。

* * *

作为见习房产经纪人裕次在收到谦也的求租委托的当天晚上就立即为他规划了几处价格实惠的公寓，尽管电话里初听到谦也决定和白石分居的想法没有什么表示，次日见到谦也时，便夸张的抱着谦也前后摇晃地流泪高呼，“谦也要和白石分开了，时代终结了啊。”  
果然是这句，谦也暗自叹了口气。实际上，谦也一开始没计划找裕次帮忙的原因之一就是裕次是自己和白石共同的好友。如果不是实在搞不定，或者没时间搞定，谦也断不会请求裕次的帮助的。  
“白痴吗，高中时期不就分开过吗？”谦也皱着眉对着昔日的队友说道。  
“气氛不一样嘛，当初谦也还说了大学还会和白石做同学，现在看起来完全没有这个意思哦。”裕次镇定下来换了个痛心疾首的语气说道，“不要让我和小春担心啊。”  
——所以还是在玩扮演父母的梗吗？  
“这次也是啊，白石和我决定申请藤校的交换生了，不能太放松了。”  
“诶，所以还是朝着梦想前进的青年二人组——”这次是新闻播报员样的激动语气。  
“嘛，算吧，名额主要根据这个学期的评价决定。”谦也耸了耸肩。  
裕次领着谦也走进了一片灰绿色的公寓区，主坡道的坡道上沁着不知名的花香很是提神。  
“在白石身边压力很大吧？”领路的裕次突然这样说。  
“说什么啊。”  
“你们目前租住的那套公寓的位置算是A大附近比较好的地段了，虽然单租会比其他地段贵一些，但是合租租金和其他位置单租差不多，两个人还可以相互照应。申请这种关键时期，一个人生活反而比较麻烦吧。”  
没办法反驳。谦也向白石提出的时候也预想到了这些通常性的问题，但是白石没有拒绝。  
白石他当时是怎么想的呢？  
谦也模糊了回答，“医学院课业紧啦，照顾不到哪去。而且...白石也想减轻一些负担，所以才想租到便宜一点的地方。”  
如果白石不这么想，那时候又为什么不追问下去呢？谦也对自己说，这样不算撒了个谎。  
没去理会裕次一脸怀疑的表情，谦也环顾四周接着岔开了话题，“这附近的公寓看上去也不便宜啊。”  
“相信我一点啊！穿过这条坡道后有个上世纪80年代修建的住宅区，虽然是老房子，不过放心房子养护得很好，价格也便宜。”就像质疑搞笑能力一样最能让裕次生气一样，只要质疑其他能力对话就能一下子转变方向，裕次补充道，“话说这里的房子很紧俏我们得快点， 毕竟环境清幽，不会很吵——”  
裕次还沉醉在自己的夸耀中，就被随即不远处就传来的略带哭腔的女声和着高声争论打断，仔细听去，还夹杂着一些低沉的男声。他们争吵着什么暂且听不清，谦也觉得声音似乎有些熟悉，或者说不好的预感。  
等等，不会这么巧吧？  
“啊啊，前面好像在吵架的样子，我们就不过去了吧？”谦也试探着说道。  
“哈？从这里去那栋公寓走这条路最快了。”裕次大义凛然地回答，谦也知道裕次的个性又上来了，他和小春最擅长用搞笑段子化解口角了。  
“争吵Stop，Love Love。”裕次这样说了一句就冲了出去。  
拦也拦不住，谦也只要由裕次扯着自己装作正义的使者路过纷争区为路人排忧解难。  
然后，Lock on吵架的两人的那刻，这次由裕次定住了脚步。  
“财前？”裕次小声嘟囔了一句。  
“诶？”谦也看看裕次又看看争吵中的两人，看看争吵中的两人再看看裕次，一瞬间各种疑惑涌上脑门——比如财前居然和裕次认识，又或者自己和财前距上次不怎么正常的邂逅后、再会的时间间隔也太短了。  
站在公寓门前的财前显然也注意到了两人，向后望去的目光也引得女子也朝两人这边看去，没办法了，裕次不得不率先打了招呼。  
“财前……好久不见。”  
“裕次前辈迟到了哦。”  
“诶？”  
不给裕次理解的时间，财前不带感情地微笑了一下、一字一顿地说道，“身后这位是前辈上次说的那位新租户吧，我是目前的租户财前。我来带你参观一下这栋公寓。就拜托身为租房经纪人的裕次前辈和这位小姐确认一下，我的租期是真的马上就到了，以后也不会租住在这里了。”  
“忍足谦也。”搞不清楚状况，谦也愣了两秒，还是跟着财前走进了公寓。

公寓是两室一厅的布局，房间门都半掩着，谦也瞥了眼其中一个房间，地上杂乱的堆放着各种CD和杂志，亮起的电脑屏幕周围被包围在各种泡面盒中间，穿过过道，客厅却很整洁，或者说、没什么人居住的痕迹。  
总之，完全不像准备搬家的样子。  
财前给谦也倒了杯茶，率先开了口，“抱歉，麻烦你们了。”  
“所以...裕次他...”可想而知裕次现在面对的情况有多棘手，就也不好替裕次慷慨给出“不会”之类的回答，虽然还对昨晚的事情耿耿于怀，谦也还是决定问个究竟。  
“一氏前辈是介绍这里给我的经纪人，”财前在谦也对面的沙发坐下，“那时候认识的。”  
谦也注意到财前对裕次的称呼变了，果然刚才的皮笑肉不笑是伪装吗？  
“身为经纪人这种突发意外也很常见的，不过一氏前辈已经有经验了。”  
“哈？”  
“忍足先生和一氏前辈在这附近也是为了看房吧。”  
“啊，是，想找个清净的地方、适合学习的地方。”  
完全是一问一答式的对话。  
“忍足先生打算进修吗？”  
“算是吧。”  
“所以，医药代表果然也是假的啊。”财前话锋一转，玩味地看着谦也。  
“诶、那是......”谦也正在脑中努力搜寻一个合理的理由解释自己昨天的行为。  
“那种交友软件上没有人会自报家门的，不怕对方找上门来吗？”财前没注意到自己轻声笑了笑。  
联想到自己昨天被财前一问就慌张地报上了职业和就职公司，完全是菜鸟新手瞬间被看穿啊！谦也的耳根便不由自主地红了起来。  
“不过，忍足先生这样的人会用自己真名注册完全不让人意外。”  
“客...客厅很干净呢，财前会在家做饭吗？”谦也强行打断了财前的话。  
“不经常，忍足先生呢？”反问句式果然是陌生人对谈的最有效话术。  
“我家政课上经常被老师夸奖呢。”说到自己拿手的东西，谦也稍微放松了些。  
“不过扭转话题的话是不会受到夸奖的哦。”财前觉就这样放松了警戒心的谦也有些过于神经大条，秉着提点的意味，完全不在意气氛地指了出来。  
......  
谦也还是觉得自己得闭嘴等到裕次进来的好。  
这家伙的反应真是太好玩了，财前露出一种无奈的表情说起了刚才的事，像是自言自语又像是解释一般的，“不是很清楚，那个女生为什么生气，怒气冲冲、泪眼汪汪地找上来的说要我负责之类的话。”  
那个女生？甚至不记得人家的名字......  
负责？这家伙在说什么不了得的事情啊？  
“恕我冒犯，有点好奇，作为gay也会这样吗？”话题突然转到了谦也身上。  
我怎么知道啊！  
诶？不对——这个人到底是怎么看我的啊！  
“等等，我不是gay。”谦也瞪大了眼睛、双手划叉地回道，“虽然是我发起的邀请，但我以为那是正常的交友软件。”  
“所以作为男性的你约了一个男性陌生人？”财前眯了眼毫不留情地吐槽。  
是啊，为什么会下意识选择约一个男性呢？  
当时的自己居然希望通过一种种随机性极大的方式选择一个朋友，那个朋友是——  
白石。  
谦也眼前浮现出白石的模样，那是白石邀请谦也去游乐场的某天。  
可是，现在自己明明也还是白石的朋友啊。  
谦也对这样一个问题的分神反而让财前不知所措，直到裕次全走客厅气氛才正常起来。  
“麻烦前辈了。”财前起身同样倒了杯茶给裕次。  
“知道麻烦就不要做这种让女孩子伤心的事情啊。总之人暂时是先离开了，不确定之后会不会来蹲点，你打算搬家吗？”说完裕次咕噜咕噜地把茶一饮而尽。  
“觉得比较麻烦，前辈有什么好方法吗？”  
“不要说得这么事不关己啊！”虽然这么说着，裕次还是给出了去朋友家住一段时间或者干脆就此收敛一点的建议。  
“那我和谦也就告辞了。”察觉到在这里耽误了不少时间，裕次想赶紧解决这个插曲，拍拍谦也肩膀示意离开。  
“忍足先生有考虑过合租吗？”被裕次的话提醒到，财前忽然问道。  
“诶？”裕次猜不准财前的目的，也不打算猜，直接否认道，“谦也之前就是合...”  
谦也手忙脚乱捂住了裕次的嘴，“啊、其实租金合适的话都可以，不过财前做音乐的吧，我还是想找一个安静的地方......”  
“这里的房间都有装隔音材料，租金我可以算便宜一点。”  
眼前的这个人左手托着下巴、垂着眼，居然真的在解释，裕次觉得这样的财前有点诡异。  
“啊，”财前突然想到了什么，抬起头，“而且我只对女孩子感兴趣，所以你不用担心——”  
喂喂，这个人在说什么啊？  
谦也拧起了眉毛，脑子里只有一个不能再让这个人说下去的念头。  
“我会考虑的，到时候联系吧。”谦也这样飞快地说着，便匆忙拉着裕次离开了这里。


	4. Chapter 4

“抱歉！”在等候拉面的时间里，裕次低头双手合十高举头前，郑重地向谦也道歉，“是我好奇，在财前那里耽误了时间。”  
“是我的错，临时的拜托本来就麻烦了。”  
哪能怪裕次？这就是倒霉会有时吧，谦也在心里叹了口气。  
也是没办法的事情，就像地铁迟到1分钟就只能下一班次，超市限时大抢购只在每周五晚上一样。当裕次和谦也气喘吁吁的出现在裕次言语中最满意的那间公寓时，已经比预约时间迟到了10分钟，而就在这平常发呆都能浪费的无关紧要的10分钟，房子已被捷足先登。  
虽然谦也要是能直付半年房租倒也可以，就是……  
更何况，一氏裕次并不是负责A大所在区的业务，这次被谦也拜托完全是私人请求。  
随后拜访的几处要么是价格不尽人意，要么是位置采光有缺陷。总之，是经历了错过第一栋就很难再次满意的挑选环节。  
“东田丘那栋、还有咖啡厅后面那间…我觉得都还不错啦。”谦也忙装出无所谓的口吻说道。  
“要是我昨天多查一些资料就好了。”裕次垂头丧气地说，“我出门前还和小春保证了。”  
……  
所以重点是小春吗？！  
“我晚上就和房东电话联系，快的话明后天就准备搬。”  
谦也的肚子刚咕噜噜地叫唤，服务生就端上了热腾腾的拉面，谦也觉得这是个好兆头。  
“我开动了。”  
“谦也，”一口还没吃完，裕次便想到了什么似的突然叫住了谦也，“千万不要答应财前啊。”  
哈？谦也使劲嗦了一口。  
“谁会答应那种家伙啊？”谦也脱口而出，接着马上就后悔了。  
那 种 家 伙  
“诶？你和他认识？”虽然裕次讶异谦也会这么说，倒也没多想直接问道。  
“啊啊、今天刚认识。那不是一个让女生哭的家伙嘛。”  
“也是，”裕次挑起一绺面塞进嘴里，“那是那家伙的本性啊。”  
财前是初出茅庐的裕次经手的第一个客户，也是最难搞定的一位，难搞的理由由于过于特殊无法写入入职培训表里。  
“那家伙，虽然没有明说，但是有在做情感方面的招待吧。”裕次回忆起几次不同女性找上门来的场景，眉毛都快拧成串。  
“这么说起来今天那位小姐也是？”  
“结城小姐说她是和财前通过社交软件认识的，前几次还很热情，后面就冷淡了。也太没有职业道德了。”  
“职业道德？他们会不会用的是单次付费的那种软件？没有付费，就没有热情了。”话是这么说，谦也完全想象不出来财前“热情”的脸。  
“那就好好说明雇佣关系啊。今天那位小姐说，财前最后一次扮演热情的时候说了‘即使没有付费也会继续在一起’，这样的话。”  
“小春要是听到裕次类似这样的告白一定很感动。”  
“说的也是，这方面还真得和财前学习——什么鬼？”裕次顺口接过话又马上反应过来，“我的意思是谦也不要被财前的外表迷惑了。”  
“好、好。”谦也敷衍道，“不过为什么是我？我又没付费他钱。”  
而且这人还给自己钱了，从某种意义上说，谦也心想。  
“因为隔几周就找上门的女孩子太多了，我帮他换了很多间公寓，没见他对第一次见面的人这么热情过。太反常了，谦也要是对上一定会被吃干抹净的。”  
不是第一次见，还有这就叫热情吗？吃干抹净又是什么意思啊！谦也强忍下吐槽的心情继续唏哩咕噜地吃着面。  
“真是看不透的财前啊，不过，也有可能是谦也的‘自来熟社交’还是比财前的‘冷酷无情’技高一筹啊。”  
怎么还分析上了？而且——  
“别随便给人取奇怪的技能名啊！”  
“同样是帅哥性格却差很多啊。”裕次说了这样一句话，谦也立刻明白接下来裕次要提起的对象是谁。  
“谦也是怎么看白石的呢。”裕次搅动着手里的筷子。  
“诶？嗯，Ecstasy那种类型的——”谦也想干脆用梗把这个问题带过。  
“你们之后要申请同样的学校真是太好了。白石他真的很在意谦也呢——”  
“啊啦，裕君！”  
“小春！”  
小春的忽然及时终止了话题。  
“小春要来一碗吗？”谦也看着两人空荡荡的碗问道。  
“人家吃过了哟。裕次说在这附近吃拉面，我刚好要去研究所整理数据，就过来看一下。”  
“不愧是IQ200的小春！”  
“喂喂在单身的人面前适可而止啊…”  
裕春组合转过头来表演了一个谦也见过不下百次的坏笑。

研究所和谦也回家的方向相反，不到半分钟谦也就消失在拐角处。  
“大阪的浪速之星还是老样子~”小春笑道。  
“小春。”见谦也不见人影，裕次的语气低沉了下来。  
“怎么了？今天不顺利吗？”小春有些意外。  
“今天…都怪我，碰到财前了。”  
“那个…财前君？”小春脑内马上复原了今天可能发生的几个片段。  
“诶？刚才那位金色头发的客人呢？”拉面店老板急匆匆地追了出来却只见裕次和小春，“这是他的手机吗?”  
是谦也带有星星图案的手机壳。  
“谢谢大叔，那我们去拐角那里埋伏谦也吧，谦也突然看到我们一定会吓一跳的，嘿嘿。”小春提议道。  
“没关系的，他应该很快就会回来的。”裕次微微颔首向老板表示感谢。  
“拜托两位了，我先进去忙了。”  
“裕君，谦也家到这里大概有多远？”  
“按照谦也的速度大概往返10分钟左右。”  
“所以，怎么了？财前君。”

如小春所料，谦也回家的路上谦也一直合计着要怎么和房东再压点价格，结果是到家门口掏钥匙的时候才发现手机忘带，捶门大声抱怨了一句“不好”，就火急火燎地冲回拉面店。  
“所以那栋房子其实是白石先帮谦也谈好了，再让你带谦也过去的？”  
“那个老爷爷最讨厌迟到的人了，说有人提早到10分钟也是借口吧。白石都做到这个份上了，我却……”  
“裕君，我反而觉得这样更好哦。”  
“小春——”  
“白石的确考虑得很周全，找好合适谦也的房子，预料到谦也会求助你。但是，谦也需要这样的周全吗？”  
“诶？”没料到小春会这么说裕次抬起头注视着小春意义不明的脸。  
“已经不是处于高中升学那样没有选择的境地了，遇到类似的事，谦也做出的选择还是一样，裕君有想过是为什么吗？ ”  
“想向白石证明自己一个人可以办到，就越是远离他，被突然抛弃的白石会怎么想呢？如果暗中收到的帮助被发现了、谦也又会怎么想呢？"  
“想要追随一个人，就会想变成那个人喜欢的样子。就像我喜欢小春，就会努力让小春喜欢这样。”裕次尝试着为谦也的行为辩解。  
“但是我会觉得裕君现在就很好了哟。像我这样，能坦诚的对裕君说出口就可以了。”小春笑了笑，“可是他们两个人也不会这样对彼此坦白，尽管很熟悉，又或者因为太过熟悉。”  
“他们两个人的爱没有我和小春之间的深沉！”身为捧哏的裕次刻意得出了风马牛不相及的结论。  
小春托着下巴歪头笑了笑，“不过，如果那不是爱呢？或者说，只是一个人的爱呢？”  
“默默为谦也付出，不给谦也压力答应让他搬出来也好，暗自为谦也打算让我带谦也去选定好的房子也好，哪一样都很可靠，也令人敬佩啊。而且——”

那栋公寓原来是白石提前找好拜托裕次的吗？是这样吗…啊、原来是这样。  
恰好经过拐角的谦也无意中听到裕次的这句话，心脏仿佛停了一拍，停下了脚步。  
“说起来，谦也应该快到了哟。”小春瞥了眼腕表的时间提高了声调说道。  
谦也这才从震惊中回过神，这种时机出场也太尴尬了，就又退后几步假装才冲刺到拐角，假装才发现裕春两人，然后呜哇叫出声。  
“你们怎么在这里！”  
“还不是因为谦也忘拿手机了嘛！”裕次抱怨道，“我和小春的爱的时间都被耽误了。”  
“抱歉啦，我下次一定记得。”谦也一边抚平自己的发型一边不利索地说，“那、那我先回去了。”  
谦也一溜烟又不见了人影。  
“谦也刚刚应该没听到我们说的吧……”裕次松了口气。  
“应该听到了裕君最后那几句。”  
“不会吧？！”  
小春的镜片反着光，可夜色临近，附近稀稀落落亮起的灯光中明明没有很强的光源。

* * *

谦也忘带手机在门口抱怨的那会，白石其实在家，不过闻声开门后却不见谦也人影。  
白石猜得到这个结果。  
再有不久谦也就要搬出去了，不出意外会租住到那栋房子里。  
这样也好，只要谦也在自己的触手可及的范围内，怎么样都好。

白石被迫习惯谦也的消失是在高中那三年。  
谦也过于兴奋的表情和对未来的畅想忽然让白石明白一件事：这个亲友对自己的在乎没有超乎友达以上的意味，也不可能转成恋人意义上的在乎。  
是的，即使白石和谦也中学一年级就认识了，在同一个班级，又凑巧加入了同样的社团；即使被教练安排成为的双打搭档训练默契度；即使他各处都表现得很完美，没有人会说他不是一个人人倾羡的完美朋友。  
但谦也的对他的感情似乎依旧停留在“大亲友”。真是个异类。  
哪里错了吗？  
不，如果谦也就这样轻易认同自己那不就和其他人没什么两样了吗？  
走进谦也才有意思啊。  
所以白石知道谦也的很多小习惯，比如其实不是在网球中而是在生活中都秉持速度信条，就好像不停游动的鲨鱼，停下来就会窒息；比如谦也钟爱星星图案和青红白三色，挂坠、橡皮、球拍、背包；比如谦也喜欢收藏各种奇形怪状的橡皮擦，所以生日送他到处搜罗来的橡皮他一定会很开心；比如虽然同班，谦也实际上却比自己小了近一岁。  
真是个可爱的人啊。作为交换，也让你了解一下别人不知道的我吧。  
所以谦也才能“无意间”了解白石更多。  
一个完美的人不经意间被发现不完美，发现者一定觉得自己的是特殊的吧？  
倾慕赶紧转为爱慕吧。

“呐，白石，怎么样我很厉害吧！A大附属私立医高哦！”

白石又梦到这一刻了，因为梦见太多次而意识到是梦所以内心毫无波澜地醒来了。明明高中三年一次也没有梦见过，现在在谦也身边却总是梦见。  
能轻易离开的人，即使不顾一切的告白也是这个下场吧。白石抓着蓬乱的头发，咒骂了一声可恶。  
只要和谦也一起到一个陌生的地方就好了，到时候他只能依靠自己，只能依靠自己，没有能力离开的谦也才是最可爱的。  
白石的计划不会出现疏漏。

* * *

财前收到一个叫“浪速之星★”的陌生用户名发来消息的时候，今天的工作对象正依偎在胸前，光滑的下体轻轻地蹭着自己已经半软的下体。  
“再一次要加钱的。”财前拿过因为消息而短暂亮起的手机。  
“讨厌啦财前♡又不是第一次了，”女子娇嗔的怪罪，“难道你不行了？”  
解锁。  
财前并没有理会女子的絮叨。  
这么晚了会是谁呢？  
毕竟只有见过面的人才能发送私的消息，可是财前并不认识什么速度之星。  
啊、是那个人。  
消息的内容是非常正经的答应财前之前突如其来的合租提议。  
所以说，为什么要特意换个用户名啊？  
……  
是因为自己说“在这个社交软件上没有人会用真名”？  
……  
噗，在这种社交软件上特意强调自己速度很快是不是搞错了些什么？  
还真单纯啊，这家伙。财前在心理下了这么一个定义。


	5. Chapter 5

财前打着测试家政能力的名义让谦也彻底整理了自己杂乱的工作室，再花了1小时把自己为数不多的生活用品搬到隔壁，就算腾出自己的房间给谦也了。  
不论这些小心思，谦也还是很感激能在特殊状况下以这样的价格租下房子，虽然财前只是百分之百只为自己考虑顺带便宜了谦也而已。  
接着在预料之内的，财前拿出了自己的要求清单。  
有附加条件其实是好事，意味着有规定的范围，明确的边界，之只接触了财前几次谦也就明白财前是个难以捉摸的人，这样想着，谦也甚至觉得自己应该高兴，直到他注意到最后一条。  
1 只在财前允许的情况下进财前的房间，除此之外行动自由；  
OK；  
2 禁止挪动财前在公共区域放置的物品；  
但愿别放什么奇怪的东西；  
3 负责主要的家务，包括不仅限于早晚餐和如果财前半夜饿了的夜宵；  
OK，半夜装睡好了，总不至于被叫醒吧？  
……  
最后，对外声称这是忍足公寓，并帮助阻挡一切入侵者。  
等等，这是什么意思？谦也用眼神质疑着财前，映入眼帘的却是一张面带无辜的脸。  
“你从一氏前辈那里听说了吧，总有女孩子不知道用什么手段找到这里。一般有两种情况。”财前忽略了谦也表情反而更加认真地向谦也说明，“第一种，如果是听别人说的地址找到这里，你就说我也就是上一个租户，已经搬走了；第二种，如果是跟踪我到这里的，那就说我在这里借住过，大多数人听到这是朋友家也就会离开了。这个问题确实有点头疼，因为这种事被邻居投诉就不好了。搬家不是个好办法，谦也さん你也这样认为的吧？”  
不再是“忍足先生”而是“谦也さん”的改变开始于财前知道新舍友只比自己大了三个月的那刻。  
看似有条有理实际上能这么熟练地分析到底是被堵了多少次啊！谦也在心理咆哮，说出口的却是冷静的建议。  
“我觉得还是和她们说清楚比较好。”  
“谦也さん，不要事不关己地提建议。我解释过了，没有人听。”  
你绝对没有解释过吧！谦也心想着，盯着财前面无表情的脸没出声。  
“好吧，至少我认为我解释过了。”财前无奈地摇了摇头。  
“要是我按照你说做了，她们不信，在门外待着不走呢？”  
“那谦也さん想想办法？”  
不要把问题推给我啊！  
“说起来，谦也さん的之前租的房子已经退租了？”  
“是啊，怎么了？”  
“回不去了，那就只能想办法帮我了吧。”财前忽然嘴角挑起了笑容，“请前辈先去把门牌换上吧。”  
不得不承认财前的笑容很好看，但财前只把笑容用在有利于自己的地方。  
使唤人的时候就叫前辈——  
财前支使着谦也去门前，虽然谦也也正要这么做。  
“万一人家是真的找你有事呢？”谦也把写有“财前”的卡纸抽出。  
“不可能。”财前回答得很干脆，“我也没有同龄的女性亲戚。”  
这么说着，财前转头就瞥到坡道尽头低头朝这里走的女生，啧了一声，便立刻回到屋内。  
“诶怎么…”谦也才注意到那个女生，身边的财前早就不见人影。  
啊、是那天裕次花了不少功夫才劝走的结城小姐。  
感受到谦也的视线，察觉到不对的女生便急匆匆地跑起来，一眨眼便到了门前，盯着向谦也身后箱子散乱一地的过道咬紧了下唇。  
“财前…他真的不住这里了？”  
“你知道他搬去哪里了吗？”  
女生眼眶瞬间充满了泪水，质问声甚至带上了一些鼻音。  
“你知道的吧？告诉我好不好？”  
面对极度悲伤的女孩子谦也也说不出安慰的话，只能默默走到房间内拿出纸巾无声地递了过去。  
“进来坐会吧，不介意的话。”  
让一个女生在门外头站着哭很容易引来侧目，谦也发出了邀请，藏在工作室里的财前听到这句皱起了眉头。  
进入屋内的结城东张西望地寻找财前踪迹，谦也就更加确定她没有来过这里。那么就不用担心什么还未来得及收拾进房间的财前个人物品招致什么不必要的疑问，谦也跟着结城环视客厅一圈，同时注意到了放在工作室门外、客厅角落的吉他。  
“非常抱歉，刚才失礼了。”结城叹了口气，目光落回谦也身上郑重地道歉。  
“那个...不会，”谦也反而有些紧张，“我那天多少也看到了。”  
“没有想到会到这种地步...明明…”结城自言自语，“财前君和我是一直以来的恋人呢。”  
哈？这女人在胡说些什么啊？财前的耳朵贴着房门，预感到不妙。  
“诶？哦…”没想到女生会主动提及这个话题，零恋爱经验的谦也不知如何是好。  
“我们入学不久后就在社团认识了，财前虽然不怎么说话，但是意外的招女孩子喜欢。”  
什么社团？自己根本就没加入任何社团。财前确定了结城来者不善，却又只好按捺着不快，稍加思考决定等女生暴露自己的意图。  
谦也显然没质疑女生言语中的真实性，甚至还考虑起一般女生会喜欢的类型。  
说得也是，那天在球场上财前也是很受欢迎的存在。  
谦也觉得自己是完全和财前相反的类型，怪不得，虽然人缘一直不错，却从来没有转化为恋爱的机会。  
如果认同财前的优势是冷酷的性格，但承认财前因为性格招人喜欢不就等于自己是好人卡体质了吗？绝对不要！  
“财前确实有些让男人嫉妒的外表。”所以谦也下结论一样冷静地说道。  
哈？这个笨蛋在说什么啊！  
听过很多目的性的褒奖，谦也的无心夸赞却让财前耳根却微妙地红了一角。  
“不仅是外表哦，财前君也很有才华。忍足さん知道的吧？音乐学院作曲系的天才神秘男子，虽然出勤率不高，考试很强。据说也已经有了一些发表作品。”  
完全不知道，医学部可是非常忙的，而且这样受欢迎也不神秘吧？  
“有所耳闻。”谦也附和道，怕女生不相信，又补充了一句,“听租房经纪人说的。”  
“财前君他，给我写的歌，就是用这把吉他创作的哦。”女生自顾自地走到角落、拂去吉他上的薄灰，利索地横抱起吉他拨了几声。  
不好，她不会是要和自己聊那首歌吧？谦也觉得刚刚回答的“有所耳闻”糟糕透了。  
该给吉他调音了，财前想。  
“既然财前君把这把吉他留在这里，也就说明他想完全斩断和我的关系吧，作为最后的回忆，我能把这把吉他带走吗?”  
诶——  
她是为这个而来的吗？谦也双唇翕动，财前无从知晓谦也的态度。

这是一把很久都没使用的吉他，琴身上还刻着财前名字的缩写，是刚入学时财前长兄所赠之物，不是特别昂贵，但对财前也有着一定的回忆价值。  
但是回忆的价值是由人决定的，况且乐器本就是损耗品，并非是不相信谦也能守住这把吉他，而是习惯往不利方向思考的财前从内心深处就认同：这个刚认识不久的前辈也没理由为自己这么做。尽管前几分钟前还自作主张地列出了不平等的合租协议，但那完全是基于财前对谦也性格的判断上。  
财前已经做好失去吉他的打算了。 

* * *

谦也因为搬家的原因缺席了渡边研究室今早的课题讨论会，而也就是在讨论会结束，渡边收到来自早江朋美自愿退出藤校名额竞争的申请。申请名单需要在网络上公示的缘故，退出申请理论上就需要告知其负责教研的副教授渡边。  
这是个不善言辞的、十分努力的女生，也正因为如此渡边才会多留意她一些。早江对不擅长的东西总是会默默地自我调整再默默做好，虽然有些一板一眼，成绩也一直在系里靠前。几乎是渡边公布申请的当天，早江就上传了申请材料，看起来对这次名额很有竞争心。  
虽然颇为意外，渡边还是希望知道原因。  
“理由是？”  
“去国外的话，所有教材都要用英文熟悉，我没有自信能在这么短时间内把英语练好。”早江像犯了错一样的深深地低下了头，不敢直视渡边。  
渡边猜到了这套说辞，只是没想到早江也会用上。  
“据我所知，其他人也有这样的担忧。不过早江会惧怕这种问题比较让我意外。”渡边想知道真正的原因。  
“而且我的性格也不是很快就能熟悉陌生环境，尤其是语言不通的情况下，如果过去不能很快融入环境的话，会担心自己做得不够好……”早江的声音越来越低。  
是什么让早江这样的女生放弃一件势在必得的申请呢？也不肯说出理由。渡边觉得还是应该等一个时机。  
“我知道了。嘛，还是由你自己决定，选择没有对错。”渡边叹了口气，“先回去吧。”  
“渡边副教授，还有一件事想请求您的帮助。”早江却叫住了渡边。

A大并没有心理学部，一心想要把心理咨询室做成毕业季筹码的谷崎很是踌躇满志，所以在该领域略有涉猎的渡边成为了谷崎的委托对象，自然邀请任务就落在了渡边研究室的早江手里。  
“你们筹备开设的咨询主要是针对哪一方面？”  
“社交情感、进路咨询和求职相关。”  
“涉猎的也太多了。”渡边扶正了自己的帽子。

* * *

完全没想到结城会这么说，谦也呆了几秒才回过神。  
用“财前忘了带走”类似的蹩脚借口不仅完全行不通，而且还会给结城一个财前和谦也会再见的信号，到时候再被她拜托可就不好推脱了。  
顺着结城的话将吉他拱手相让也不行，谁知道这把上了灰的吉他会不会是“那个”财前特别看重的东西？虽然一般而已这样的物品都不会落灰。  
直接拒绝也错过了最佳时机，结城在刚才已经把她和财前的关系定义为“恋人”了，不，“前任”，但即使是前任关系的真实性，谦也刚才也没有提出疑问，现在插手两人间的物品归属多少有些突兀。  
谦也正犹豫，结城又更进一步用为谦也考虑的语气建议道，“忍足さん如果不信，可以进那间房间找一下吗？歌曲手稿应该放在那里。”  
财前这才确定结城从一开始就不相信自己已经搬离的推辞，所做无不是为了一探究竟。可是见面又能怎么样？用这种手法把一无所知的外人牵扯到关系中间是财前最反感的。  
谦也前辈处理不来的。  
“我相信，但是不行。”  
就在财前准备扭动把手的时候听见了谦也的声音。  
“哈？”  
“吉他是财前东西的所属物件，他本人没有带走这把乐器的原因有可能如你所说，但是，万一有其他的意思呢？”  
话音刚落，谦也也发现这句话听上去就像拖延时间的说辞。  
结城没理解谦也话里的意思，思路已经顺着谦也提问的方向前进了。  
“是我希望财前君把这把吉他留给我的，”谦也摆出了为难又不得不伸张的表情，“我已经支付过费用了。”  
支付过费用？财前记起他们之间的“交易”，差点笑出声。  
“看，这是我给财前的转账记录。”谦也调出了银行卡的支付记录，“就在几天前。”  
谦也调出的是前几天通过社交软件预约的支付信息，因为两人间的资金流动确有其事，所以有两份实际转账，当然，财前确认转回的款项谦也自然地隐去了。  
“是这样的，我的弟弟翔太最近开始学吉他了，刚好看到财前君这把没怎么使用就…”  
具有完全正当性的理由让结城一时语塞，不仅避免对结城想当然的猜测正面质疑，而且从法理上，这份转账记录让两人缔结的关系天然比情理更有说服力和约束性。  
不过即使占据了舆论的上峰，沉默着的结城也凸显着客厅尴尬的场面。  
“财前之前的工作室我打算作为卧室，刚刚清扫过，如果你要看——”谦也边稍微提高了语调说道。看上去像是极力缓解尴尬，实际却是给财前的信号。财前会意，悄悄拉开衣柜门躲了进去。  
谦也势推开了工作室门，结城这才缓过来。  
“不必了，我知道财前君的意思了。”结城把吉他近乎以扔的方式不情愿的还给谦也，“感谢忍足さん的消息。那么告辞了。”  
如果说邀请结城进屋内平复心情是顺势而为，那么纵容她的贸然离去也是不得已为之。谦也手忙脚乱地接过吉他，确认公寓门确实被关上松了口气。麻烦的根源——财前不知什么时候若无其事地凑到跟前。  
“前辈还真能随机应变。”  
“你以为这是拜谁所赐啊！”  
“前辈的借口可是快要把女孩子弄哭了。”  
“已经把女孩子弄哭的人没资格说这句话吧？”  
不过真是个好借口，财前想。  
但是为什么这家伙会想到这样的借口呢？  
那次，还是留了个坏印象吧？  
“财前和她是什么关系啊究竟？”  
“睡过几次而已。”  
“那事后还是打电话——”  
危机解决，谦也觉得自己伤害到了结城。  
“我从来没有给任何人写过歌，”财前直截了当地打断了谦也想要劝说的话，“她只是想要拿走那把吉他威胁我见她而已。”  
谦也这才发现自己完全不清楚结城拿走吉他的理由，也不该轻信结城的一面之词，更不应该未知全貌就参与到所谓的调解之中。就这样轻易劝说财前的自己实在是——  
“抱歉。”  
“抱歉什么啊。”财前似乎完全没有体会到谦也自责的心情。  
“诶?”  
“其实有更好的理由。”  
“什么理由？”  
“顺着她的话说下去，比如，”财前面无表情地说，“财前说用这把吉他写过了很多歌，只有一首歌是给你的，其他是给其他人的……你想，财前的人气很高吧？”  
“什么啊，那也太差劲了。”  
“我就是这么差劲的人。”  
谦也转过头盯着财前的脸，“财前对自己的认知还是很清晰的啊。”  
“不反驳吗？”财前少见地吐槽。  
“之后还会有其他人吧？”  
“那谦也さん想想办法？”

谦也觉得自己是女生的话绝对不会喜欢上财前的。


	6. Chapter 6

仔细回想梦境就能发现梦境一直处于不连续的状态，视觉转换中，而突然袭来的某些介于回忆和臆想的片段偏偏是以最铭心镂骨的第一人称经历的。 

周末的游乐园是家庭成员与恋人们的领地，白石和谦也兴致高昂的随着人流往下一个项目前进。  
“今天周围都是恋人啊谦也。”  
白石将手搭在谦也右肩打趣，半开玩笑的期待着谦也的反应。   
经白石提醒，谦也这才反应过来，一扫四周，脸上立刻浮现出尴尬的红晕。  
谦也才不会承认呢，白石知道的，谦也一定会直接越过自己的调侃结结巴巴地转移话题，所以白石没给打算让谦也继续尴尬下去，自然而然地谈起下周的训练计划。  
“呼~”  
悄悄松了一口气的谦也也被白石尽收眼底。  
白石喜欢逗这样的谦也，一次完全不够。  
项目前的列队排得很长，谦也心焦得不行，浪速之星最讨厌等待了，不过这也是没办法的事，白石自告奋勇去买冰镇饮料降温。  
当白石一脸正经地拿回一杯插着两头吸管的饮品，谦也脸上是藏不住的疑惑，白石抢在谦也发话前申明这不是恶作剧，还入情入理地解释这是目前为止最后一杯和最后一根吸管。  
谦也当然不会喝，只能用激将法了。  
“我们来比谁喝得更快吧？”白石挑衅地说。   
“这也没办法测算谁喝得更快吧！”倒不是想到这是某种陷阱，谦也是即刻就接受了白石无厘头的挑战认真询问。  
这样认真的谦也也是很可爱的。  
“那谦也先喝？”白石顺势提议道，“我来计时好了。”  
“诶……那也行，看我的！”谦也这样说着，白石却在幼稚地想用谦也用过的那头吸管算不算简介接吻。  
“哈——喝完了！”谦也边大口呼气边宣布。  
“其实……老板刚才去拿吸管了，谦也不愿意用这个的话我再拿过一根吧。”  
“喂喂，可我已经喝完了啊！”  
那又有什么关系呢？  
白石接过另外半杯饮料，背过身朝谦也向饮品摊走去，在谦也注意不到的地方，用谦也用过的那头吸管把剩余的饮料一口气喝了个干净。 

他们在等的项目是摩天轮，谦也对最喜欢的项目云霄飞车的提议被白石强制性的延后了。 白石明白谦也喜欢速度项目的原因——不受拘束的自由，但白石觉得这种自由没有自己的陪伴太危险了。  
想锁住谦也，这种想法不时在白石脑中浮现。不是什么犯罪意义上的行为，只是想和谦也在只有两个人的角落，就算什么也不能做，只要无人打扰就好。  
如果是在游乐园的话，那就是在半空中停住的摩天轮箱房里吧？这样的思考让两人登上了徐徐向上的箱房。  
地面的景色趋于渺小，新奇的视角吸引谦也贴在窗上呼唤着白石的名字。  
“看这里，白石！”  
“白石，你看那个！”  
停住吧！  
白石这样祈祷着，箱房就突然在临近最高点停下了。  
谦也焦急地望向地面上乱作一团的人，无奈地发问该怎么办。  
怎么办？  
为什么要想怎么办呢？  
白石终于有机会坐到谦也那端，他微笑的凑近安慰谦也，几乎脱口而出的希望故障能持续一些的情绪化作“没办法了啊”“这样就可以和谦也单独待久一点了”这样的句子在谦也耳边呢喃。谦也的注意力才转移到白石身上，不好意思的手忙脚乱推开这个目前与自己共患难的大亲友，不让他的鼻息对着自己逐渐发红的耳垂。  
不过这样不诚心的抵抗完全无法阻止白石的贴近，只差一点白石就可以将谦也轻轻吻住，摩天轮动了。  
谦也找到了借口似的别过发红的面颊，说着游览设施都要重新检修一次的话，诚心企盼白石不去注意自己脸上不自然的表情。  
两人得以安全下降，可是机会多的是，白石笑着坐回原位，说着赞同重新检修的主张的话。 

约定最后尝试的项目才是云霄飞车，在此之前谦也征求白石对下一个项目的意见，白石说起最近对恐怖氛围感兴趣，想要去鬼屋。  
才不是这样呢，在暗处才好对谦也做些什么对吧？  
呜哇——吓了了一跳呢，经过某个人工搭建的木桥的时候，被吓到了的谦也本能地抓紧了白石绑着绷带的左手，靠的好近，谦也洗发水的香味冲进白石的大脑。  
白石好想把谦也按在自己胸前仔细嗅过谦也身上的味道。  
可谦也却强撑着说“快点过去吧”。即使知道谦也是想这个可怕的环节快点结束，白石却不知怎么却感觉到谦也想要逃离的心情。  
“好啊。”  
白石拉过谦也的手跑到更为暗处的角落，工作人员和游客都极少注意到的角落，在谦也还不明白白石想要做什么的时候忽然吻上去。  
吻？  
谦也意料之外的吻。  
想要说着什么却无法发声的谦也，也不知如何推开握紧自己手腕的白石，逐渐放弃了抵抗。  
对，就是这样，想把谦也吻得晕晕乎乎的。  
即使有游客从附近经过，白石也可以从容地用自己的身体覆盖着谦也，不让任何人注意到谦也的存在。  
过了好一会儿，白石终于依依不舍地放开谦也，谦也才得以喘气。  
“突然做什么啦！”谦也嗔怪道，白石反而更加贴近谦也，凑在耳边低喊着谦也的名字，温暖的手摸索着从腰往下。  
谦也、谦也、谦也  
要做什么呢？该做什么呢？  
谦也似乎完全不理解白石的举动，却也机械的本能的小声呼唤着白石的名字，回应着。  
白石、白石、白石  
喘息着的，热情的声音——

白石醒了，天光渐明，窗外似乎还残留着鸟声清啼。  
身旁没有谦也，这是理所当然的。白石缓缓支起上半身——拍脸使自己清醒。  
怎么可能呢？谦也是不会用这样灼热又粘腻的声音叫自己的名字的，可即便明白，还是创造了希冀着的梦境。

再等等，就快实现了。   
现在，好想见谦也…

“早上好，白石。”刚起床就和在客厅里收拾资料准备出门的白石意外打了个照面，乱着一头卷发的三岛有些紧张的对新室友笑了笑。  
谦也一对三岛说起自己搬离这间公寓的打算和同租者的接替人选时，三岛就毛遂自荐了。这里位优价廉，再有谁又不想和白石认识呢？  
“早上好，三岛。”白石礼貌性地回以微笑。他对三岛没有什么特别的认知或者看法，正如为了白石这个名字下光鲜亮丽的外表和履历而接近他的大多数人一样，但今天不同。  
“三岛晚上有没有时间呢？三岛搬进来这么久还没有正式邀请你出去吃一顿呢，多少有些失礼了。”  
“哪的话，客气了...那个我是说，我这两天都很空闲。”白石猝不及防的提议，三岛忙挥手说道，“是我应该邀请白石才对。”  
三岛听谦也提起过，这间公寓房租便宜的原因完全是因为白石义务辅导的关系，而承接了这份便宜的自己自然是应该先提出这点的。在三岛懊悔社交礼节不周时，白石却说：  
“不用客气，你是谦也的朋友，这是应该的。”  
接着他又装作想到什么的样子，顿了顿提议道，“不然也借这个机会叫上谦也吧？”  
“谦也…啊，”三岛转头看了了眼桌上的台历，“今晚好像是他当班。”  
“我记得他今晚休息吧？”  
“最近好像请求店长增加了排班。”  
“为什么呢？”  
“最近除了课上和研究室也很少见到他人，嘛，为了名额而努力着吧，他就是那样的人。”  
老友般熟悉的谈论语气多少令白石有些不自在，即使白石清楚这只是三岛性格如此。  
“可以拜托三岛问一下谦也的班次吗？”  
“诶？可以是可以……”  
不过这种小事，白石自己问不就好了？  
“想给努力工作的亲友一个惊喜。”白石解释了理由。  
“真是浪漫啊！”三岛不过脑的赞叹道，“听到白石这种话，女生都会心动的吧？怪不得连我们研究室的女生们提到白石君都很……”  
“非常敬佩！”自觉说得过多了，三岛又支吾起来找话圆过去。  
可惜谦也不是听了这种话就会心动，不，正是因为谦也不是这种人——  
“那就拜托你了。我先出门了。”  
这么说着的白石便礼貌性地低下了头，飞快整理好手上的资料准备出门。早上准备在实验室度过，中午去图书馆查阅资料，下午还需要参加之前答应的心理协会的第二次研讨，晚上，就可以见到谦也了。

伴随着门关闭的咔哒一声，三岛才想起刚才约定晚餐并没有确定具体地点。

* * * 

“界限分明”这个词能很好的概括谦也目前的合租生活。  
虽然在搬入的第一天财前就列出了一连串唬人的规矩，他本人实际上没有在生活上对合租人有过多要求，算得上表里如一：随性、不多话、讨厌麻烦。  
财前在公寓过夜的日子谦也刚好调整了晚班，即使谦也结束工作回到家，财前也基本在自己房间里。  
除了早餐。  
财前还算一个作息规律的人，即使熬夜也会定时早起，早餐就成了两人交流的唯一时间。负责做早餐的谦也其实有些好奇在自己没搬进来时财前是怎么应付早餐的。  
谦也的食速飞快，只需顾及自己的话，谦也早餐必定是速食产品轮换，如是考虑到另一个人就不能这么随便了。话是这么说，实践起来谦也不得不承认自己对早餐的丰富性严重缺乏概念，查询网络不久就迷失在过于丰富又杂乱的信息中，回想过去的经历，在家一直是身为家庭主妇的母亲准备一家人的早餐，和白石合租时也简单，白石钟爱奶酪和健康系的食品，可是财前喜欢吗？  
谦也对财前的喜好一无所知，这是当然的，财前这种类型也不可能主动告诉别人的吧？  
不过为了早餐专门询问财前似乎有点太过在意，谦也脑门一拍干脆用自己最熟悉的食材之一奶酪变着法做了一星期的早餐，再配上蔬菜汁，谦也觉得营养均衡得很完美。毕竟有和财前同龄的弟弟，又是同校的学长，谦也尽力想表现得体贴。  
“谦也前辈，你很喜欢奶酪吗？”财前面无表情的发问。  
“诶？为什么这么说？”  
“奶酪在早餐中出现的频率很高。”  
直接了当的询问反而让谦也有些不知所措。  
“……”  
“前辈很少做早餐吧？”  
“不，还挺经常的。”  
谦也确实很经常给白石做早餐。  
“财前不习惯奶酪吗？那……”   
“还不错。”  
谦也忽然反应到这是个询问财前口味偏好的好机会，财前却抢先一步说道：  
“现在就这样就可以。”   
财前似乎不想在这个问题上纠结下去。  
这样的对话算得上两人最亲近的交流，谦也甚至都没有加上财前的Line，两个人靠偶尔的便条联系就已经很充分了。事实上保持一定距离的关系让谦也很满意。  
而对财前抱有希望的女子虽然数量超过谦也的预期，不过除去首日的结城小姐，难缠的家伙并不多。在自己住在这里的情报彻底传开后应该就能完全清净，谦也想。

谦也这天晚上在餐厅当班。这是一家小有名气的法国餐厅，谦也作为极少数英文口语好的服务生，提出增加工作量的申请时，店长当即便同意了。  
周末晚上预订的顾客比平常多了一倍，注意谦也的话，似乎能看到推着车送餐急行的谦也留下的残影。  
说到法国菜那必定少不了鹅肝，当谦也第20次筹送鹅肝时，身着正装戴着银色耳环的的黑发男子挽着一名身着暗红礼裙披着长卷发的女子悄然步入，将餐厅内的大半目光引了过去。  
财前？  
和初见时随性穿着不同，西装革履的财前还是第一次见，仿佛换了个人似的，财前温柔地勾起嘴角对被他与女子吸引的人们报以社交礼仪式的微笑，谦也觉得从内心不由得感叹人靠衣装的正确性。  
虽然财前的突然出现的确让谦也迟缓脚步几秒，不过两人并没有打照面的理由。财前今天的主角是身旁的女子。  
暗红色衬着女子的肤色更加雪白，明艳大气的妆容让她显出与旁人不同的干练，或许是因为妆容的原因，女子看上去比财前年龄稍长，不过也绝不超过30岁。她从容地与财前交谈，这份从容，谦也从餐厅工作的经验判断，两人并不是恋人关系。  
但也并非绝对，毕竟财前的副业不是自己这样的服务生。  
为什么要浪费时间思考他们的关系呢？谦也很快回过神来，自己的餐车上的鹅肝还没送完。下一位是27号桌的先生，就财前续订的位置往后的两桌，谦也特意绕过了财前将鹅肝盛上桌。  
“您好，这是鹅肝。”  
“是的，烤鳕鱼和洋葱汤随后就好。”  
谦也耐心应答完顾客简短的抱怨转身前往下一个目的地。  
15桌的奶油蘑菇汤和鹅肝，31桌的牛排和焗蜗牛、20桌三文鱼挞挞 、西红柿牛腩……老实说谦也今天的晚饭随便用面包应付了，忙碌了两小时后肚子不争气的在华丽的运送途中菜品中发出了毫无抵抗力的警告。  
工作还没结束——  
谦也忙按住发出咕咕声的肚子，推着送餐车，也顾不得避开财前直往往后厨赶去。要是让顾客听见可就太失礼了。  
“……话题度，……除了才能外，脸也是资源哦。”  
肚子一饿脑子就发热，谦也听见女子边切着牛排边低声地说着什么，断断续续的话语还没能在谦也脑子里组合成完整的信息，谦也突然被叫住了。  
“谦也前辈。”  
谦也看到女子意外的抬起头和财前一起若有所思的盯着自己，女子轻放下手中的刀叉，优雅地打量着自己。  
“财前！”谦也装作才发现财前的模样忙打了声招呼，“客人有些多，刚刚没注意到你也在这里，用餐还愉快吗？”  
“可以加点一份奶酪火腿三明治吗？”  
谦也觉得自己永远猜不准财前上下句发言之间的关系。  
“抱歉，我们这里不提供这道菜品。”  
“后厨有这些材料吧。”  
“有是有…”  
“前辈饿了吧，给自己做一份，算在这桌的账上。“财前理所当然的说道，又看向坐在他对面的女子，“可以吗，麻吕小姐？”  
……  
这两人到底是什么样的关系才能这么理直气壮地慷他人之慨啊！  
“我们有员工餐的哦，只是太忙了忘了吃啦。”谦也干涩地笑着解释，心理想着如果财前坚持这么做该怎么处理。  
“财前真是体贴呢。”  
麻吕摇晃着手中的高脚杯酒杯暧昧地看向财前不紧不慢地这么说了一句，像是解围样的把对话主体带回她和财前中，谦也才得以以一句“先去忙啦”抽身离开。

“用转移注意力的方式拒绝也是财前的温柔呢。”麻吕恢复了惯常用商谈的态度，左手撑着脸重新挂上了微笑，“说起来，我也是A大毕业的，财前也可以称呼我为‘前辈’哦。”  
“我认为没有必要，参加那种活动。”  
已经对财前风格的断句习以为常的麻吕仍旧笑意盈盈，“不用这么着急回答我，评选11月才截止报名。本来真的做好了财前不参加的准备呢。”  
财前没有理会麻吕的预言式的宣告，切下一块芝士放入口中。  
“这家餐厅的芝士很值得推荐哦。”麻吕顺手给财前斟了杯酒，“很多芝士配滋味会更好，除了白葡萄酒，香槟、啤酒或苹果酒都可以，财前喜欢烈酒吧？”  
“清淡一点也可以。”  
财前面无表情地答道。

* * *

白石打包了一份关东煮到餐厅后门等候时离下班还有20分钟左右，他知道谦也经常会以晚班为由牺牲晚餐，即使谦也吃饭的速度已经足够迅速，也会用上“这时候煮饭就来不及收拾”这样的理由。  
不时有员工来回，其中有认出白石的——在谦也抗议“总是被白石照顾为止太不好意思”之前，白石特意换上的衣着和来餐厅等候的频率让人丝毫不怀疑他是餐厅的会员的可能性，他们像见到旧友一般点头微笑着和白石打招呼，白石一一回应着。  
其实白石没想好要和谦也说些什么，上回真切听到谦也的声音还是他躲在房间里不露脸的“晚安”。  
不过有必要去认真思考话题吗？  
他和谦也目前芝士被一些小挑战暂时分开了，只要这个挑战成功结束，就像云霄飞车有起有落那样，一切都会恢复到理想状态——  
某天，谦也会第一个将获得名额这个好消息分享给自己……  
“白石……？”谦也拉开后门，一抬头就注意到了这个站在路灯光圈外等候他的友人，尽管不想弄人显眼，白石轮廓分明的侧脸也能让人轻松发现出他出众的外表。  
“谦也！”白石拎起手中食物笑着示意。  
“还有5分钟，等我一下。”  
这样的对话就像从前一样。  
温暖，工作结束后触碰食物感受到的热度的欣慰是无与伦比的。谦也打开盖子使嗅了嗅食物的香气，又立刻盖上。  
没有责怪谦也对晚餐的随意，白石只是笑着看着谦也。  
“拿你没办法呀，凉了的话只能回去热热了。谦也现在可是一个人住了。”  
“嘛，家里罐头放了很多呢。”  
明明是无关紧要的事，被误解了也会因为是自己造成了他人的错觉感到抱歉。谦也明显不自然的应答没有逃过白石的注意。  
“有什么事吗？白石周五应该很忙吧。”  
“很忙呢，不是在实验室就是在图书馆，晚上协会那边有点事还过去了一趟。”  
“协会？”  
“心理协会啦，就是看到你在球场的那天，就是那帮人，”白石看起来已经对那天晚上的事情毫无芥蒂，“你们系的早江还和我提起你呢。”  
“早江？早江朋美？她怎么说的？”  
谦也略微皱起了眉，他对这个名字有所耳闻，是系里出了名的努力家，不过并没怎么接触过，现在想起来脸也很模糊。  
“他说谦也是个行动很迅速的人……”白石说着自己也笑起来，不自觉地伸出手揉着谦也蓬松的脱了色的头发。  
“No speed no life！”  
“和新认识的人也能很快熟悉……”白石顿了顿，“不管别人是什么意图。”  
“哈？最后那句是什么意思？是说我是白痴吗？”双手捧着关东煮的谦也只能稍微晃动脑袋意图让白石停下。当然，毫无作用。  
“谁知道呢？”  
“接近我的女生多半，都是为了接近你吧？可恶。”谦也佯装生气地反驳。

“那是白石藏之介吧？”刚才还趴在车窗上的麻吕转过身对已经跨进车内正在系安全带的财前说道，“他和谦也认识么？”  
财前没有回答，系好安全带就发动了引擎。  
“艺人部的同事很早就找过他了，不过他似乎对演员这行一点兴趣也没有，真是可惜。”麻吕的自说自话仍在继续，仿佛财前感不感兴趣不在她的考虑之内。  
“晚上可以去你那里么？刚好可以听上次说的新demo。”  
“去你那，demo我删了。”  
“在怄气？财前也会因为看到准备的东西没用上就拿自己的心血出气？”麻吕噗得笑出声。  
谦也奔往后厨奔去不久，财前向另一名侍者提了类似要求，很快得到了一份takeout，打算塞到谦也手里就回去，临近打烊也没等到谦也再次经过。干脆直接去员工后门等就好了，这样做了的财前看见了和谦也颇为熟悉的白石，谦也捧着飘香的食物又小心翼翼地合上——白石已经凑巧的、先一步做了自己打算做的事情。  
多此一举了呢。  
财前和白石在谦也没发现的暗色空间对上视线，随即便转身走向车内，麻吕把前额快要遮挡视线的长发拨向耳后，饶有兴致地看着这一幕，嘟囔着“财前占下风了”，吐舌头轻笑着，然后在财前上车前将烟碾烬。


End file.
